For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2005-166066, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2001-308972, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2001-177630 disclose an information processing terminal device that emits a color, which is set to an address book, to easily identify a caller/sender during reception of an incoming call or an e-mail. The information processing terminal device is, for example, a mobile phone or a notebook personal computer (may be referred to just as PC).
On the other hand, if the information processing terminal device has a missed call that was unable to be received or an unread mail, the missed call and the unread mail are stored in the information processing terminal device as received call history. By emitting a Light Emitting Diode (LED) with a color that is set in advance by a system, a user is notified an existence of the received call.
However, when the information processing terminal device has the missed call or the unread mail, a user is unable to confirm the caller/sender or the number of missed calls or unread mails only by emission of the system set color. To confirm the caller/sender and the number of missed calls and unread mails, the user checks a display or the like by user operation.